


Sweet Stinging (Or, The Pastimes Of Two Interspecies Lovers In The Unending Afterlife Of The Dream Bubbles)

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caning, F/F, Spanking, domestic cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: She's always so surprised at how much each swat stings, considering the comparatively frail species attached to the hand dishing them out...In which the Dolorosa indulges in some ersatz discipline with her lover, to while away the time.





	Sweet Stinging (Or, The Pastimes Of Two Interspecies Lovers In The Unending Afterlife Of The Dream Bubbles)

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I've uploaded here, written in one mad dash to try and break a writer's block. I hope you enjoy!

"Mh! One."

There are more flattering positions to be in than draped over a lover's knee while she sits in a wooden dining chair, especially when that position comes complete with a pair of panties tangled around one's ankles, but at least for now the Dolorosa isn't worried about feeling all too elegant or composed- though, of course, said lover would be quick to assure her she still pulls it off effortlessly were that sentiment to be spoken aloud. But, no, for now both of their attentions are focused on the bare bottom propped up for some punishment, and the only words out of the troll woman's mouth for the time being will be a rising count of how many swats she's endured.

"Hmm... y'know, I'm not sure my hand's gonna be enough for this, babe." Roxanne Lalonde lets out a mock hum as she speaks, her deceptively delicate-looking hand cracking down for another swat without giving her lover time to respond, the sound of palm meeting asscheek ringing out nice and loud. "What do you think?"

"Ah! Two!" The Dolorosa shifts a little, taking a moment to spread her legs just a little and to adjust where she had her hands resting on the floor, glancing over her shoulder to raise an eyebrow at her companion. "Well, that choice would be yours, of course. Though, for the record, I find your hand to be more than capable of scourging my bottom."  
The reply earns a laugh from Roxanne, as she gives one lightly stinging cheek an affectionate squeeze. They'll be progressing beyond their current setup before the evening (or what passes for it, at least- those who exist in the bubbles quite quickly learn to play things rather fast and loose when it comes to time) is done, that's for sure, but for now they're more than comfortable enjoying their build-up. With another soft little hum, Roxanne lets her fingertips trail up and down the Dolorosa's spine, watching her lover shiver from the sensation... and then noticing the bulge starting to worm its way from its sheath already, a slow smile spreading over her lips. Oh, she's going to have some fun with that, there's no doubt about it, but she definitely wants to ensure that sitting down is going to be a chore first.  
"Aw, what's this?" She coos, lightly flicking the tip of that questing tentacle and delighting in the loud gasp that results. Always so sensitive... she makes up for the sudden spark of sensation by very lightly rubbing the tip of it, prompting a few moans from its owner as it slowly slithers out to its full length, seven and a half inches of thick, squirming emerald, slick and damp with natural lubricant. However, once she has it fully unsheathed, Roxanne moves her attention away from it entirely, earning a whine from her lover- one that's cut off by a loud squeak as another stinging smack lands. "If you're gonna be this eager, maybe we oughta go a little harder on you, huh?"  
"Mmh... I think that you might be right, dear." The words come out in a faint huff, audibly dripping with the same lust dripping from her bulge, as she eagerly awaits what her girlfriend has in mind. She's coaxed up to her feet a second later, with one hand going back to rub at her backside absently, and promptly pulled into an impromptu kiss- not one that was planned by Roxanne, but rather a spur of the moment decision, leading to the two pressing against each other and letting their hands wander before Roxanne finally pulls herself away with her cheeks flushed pink and a wide smile on her lips.  
"Okay. Uh. Right." She clears her throat, adopting a sterner face in an attempt to recapture her dominant role. "Go bend over and put your hands on that chair."  
Letting out a laugh, the Dolorosa gives a mock curtsy before she does as she's told, flashing a wink at Roxanne and getting a good-natured eyeroll in return before the woman steps aside to their shared toy chest. Flipping it open, she lets her fingers run over the various toys and tools contained within it, she clicks her tongue in thought, before eventually selecting a thin wooden cane. It isn't one they use very often, a fact that she's hoping will lead to drawing a little more submission from her lover- but either way, it should be fine to leave some stinging lines across those grey cheeks.

Swishing the cane idly in the air as she saunters back over to her girlfriend, Roxanne clears her throat, taking up position behind the Dolorosa and slightly to the side, testing her angle by tapping the cane against those bare cheeks a few times before she speaks.  
"I thiiiiiiiink... six is a good number, hmm?"  
"Ah, classic."  
"Exactly! Now, count 'em."

With that, the caning begins- Roxanne gives her lover a few moments to brace herself, of course, and a few taps to make sure her aim is good, before the cane whistles through the air and lands a stinging /thwack/ right at the plumpest portion of the troll woman's posterior.  
"Mmh! One." She counts out dutifully, her knees bending ever so slightly as the sting settles on her skin before moving back up into place, letting out a soft huff to steady herself. Of course, her bulge is squirming and writhing against itself while this happens, but she's very careful to keep it away from where it might accidentally catch a swat from the cane. They'd experimented with that before, and the Dolorosa quickly found out that she can take very little pain to her bulge before she either needs to stop or climaxes on the spot, depending on how pent up she was beforehand.  
/Thwack/! The cane slices down again, a stinging green welt rising just the barest inch above the first set, followed by another obedient count with a bit more of a hiss to that alien voice- though Roxanne's far from intimidated after hearing that sort of noise so often in the past. The third stroke lands with pin-point accuracy at the crease where buttock meets thigh and the Dolorosa lets out a loud squeal, gripping the sides of the chair tight enough to risk splintering the wood as she rises up on the balls of her feet instinctively.  
"Ffff! Three!"  
Roxanne gives her a moment to recover here, leaning forward and inspecting the lines that had risen already. Not quite as vivid as they might be on a human, with how hard she's swinging the cane, but trolls are a notoriously thick-skinned bunch, and she's well aware that the Dolorosa can take it.  
"You good, hon?" She asks, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the base of the woman's spine.  
"Hff... darling, I can take three strokes of the cane without breaking down, I assure you." Her lover shoots back, flashing a teasing grin over her shoulder at her domme for the evening- which earns her a laugh and a light smack to her already-stinging behind as the human woman takes position again.

"Alrighty, then I won't hold back."

Once again, the cane taps in place once, twice, before Roxanne draws her arm back and delivers the next blow. Just as before, the Dolorosa lets out a squeal, one leg kicking up and a lovely green mark blossoming on her behind- but this time, Roxanne doesn't give her time to count it out, instead letting loose with another firm /thwack/ of the cane, then immediately following it with the last one, angled to cut across some of the welts from previous strokes. With the ersatz punishment complete, she sets the cane down, stepping closer and running her fingers over those welts, revelling in the way her oh-so-powerful alien lover shudders, whimpers, and mewls in need from the sensation.  
"Stay bent over, baby." She murmurs, letting her fingers trail across those beaten cheeks, around the Dolorosa's hip to snake around to where her bulge is still squirming and coiling around itself. Slender, dexterous fingers wrap around the length a little clumsily, as its owner lets out a slightly louder whine of need, hips bucking into the touch- at least until Roxanne gives a sharp (if awkwardly angled) swat to her ass and a firm command to stay still.  
While the Dolorosa does obey, she's in no fit state to prevent her bulge from writhing and wrapping around her lover's hand, though Roxanne at least has enough practice to ensure she can keep jerking it off without that getting in her way. The longer the slow, teasing handjob continues, the more the Dolorosa huffs and whines her way through it, her bulge slowly getting more and more rigid until it stands completely stiff and erect- a tell-tale sign that her climax is fast approaching. Deciding that her lover has absolutely earned a proper orgasm, Roxanne only speeds up when she hears the pleading "I, ah, close, Roxanne, oh-!", a wide grin on her face as the Dolorosa shudders and bucks her hips one final time, a truly astounding amount of deep jade genetic material spurting from her tip and all over the chair, dripping down onto the floor beneath them.

Once she finishes basking in the afterglow, the Dolorosa straightens up, a weak shiver running through her as her bulge retracts and sheathes again. Glancing down at the chair, she purses her lips, shooting a sidelong glance at Roxanne and very quickly uttering her next words.  
"...Not it."  
"Wh- hey, no fair!"  
"I need to soothe my bottom, I could not possibly clean this mess."  
"Fuck."


End file.
